Matters of the Heart
by CaseyNovak16
Summary: It was supposed to be an ordinary night for Calleigh and Eric. Someone, however is out for revenge, and one bullet could ruin everything. Can Eric and the team find out who is behind the revenge plot before others are put in danger ? Read to Find Out


Matters of the Heart

It was a night like any other. Calleigh Duquesne was just gettting off work after a very hard day. She and Eric were the only one's still at the lab. Eric told that he would meet her back at her house and she went on her way. She was walking through the parking garage to her car, when all of a sudden a shot was fired. She couldn't tell where the shot had come from. She drew her gun and yelled "Miami Dade PD, Show Yourself." Then came another shot. This time it whizzed right by her head. She dove behind a car "Show Yourself" she yelled again, clutching her gun tightly, ready to fire. Back in the lab Eric was finishing putting evidence away when he heard the shots and ran outside. Calleigh quietly snuck around the side of the car hoping to catch the shooter unaware. What she didn't know was that there was more than one gunman and that he had his sights on her. She rounded the corner. "Drop the gun and put your hands on your head, slowly;" "Now" she yelled. "Whatever you say officer Duquesne" he said chuckling. He started to do what she said, when she caught a glimpse of the other shooter in the side mirror. But before she could turn around and fire at him he fired his gun at her. Calleigh could feel the bullet ripping through her flesh and her body hitting the pavement, and then complete darkness. Eric heard the last shot and went running toward the garage. He heard tires screeching away. And then he rounded the corner and saw Calleigh lying in a pool of her own blood. He rushed over to her. "Calleigh, Calleigh" he yelled. He bent over her and turned her over. He felt for a pulse. She had one but just barely. He cradeled her and caressed her cheek. "Calleigh, Calleigh listen to me, you can't leave me you understand, just hold on, you gotta stay with me,okay. He pulled out his cell phone. " This is CSI Delko, I need an ambulance at the MDPD Crime Lab Immediately, I have an officer down, I repeat officer down, requesting immediate assistance" yelled Eric. He turned his attention back to Calleigh. He took his outer shirt off and pressed it to her stomach to try to stop the bleeding. Within minutes it was soaked with her blood.

The ambulance arrived within ten minutes. He didn't want to let go of her but finally did. The paramedics put her on a gurney and lifted her into the ambulance. Eric jumped in and they sped away to the hospital. " Vitals?" asked one of the paramedics. " Heart rate 45, BP 90/70 and dropping fast" said the other paramedic. Eric kept telling himself that he would not lose Calleigh, not right now, not this way. All of a sudden the monitor went off. " She's crashing" yelled one paramedic. They grabbed the paddles and began to shock her. "Charge 100 joules, clear" yelled one paramedic. There was no pulse. "Charge 150 Joules,clear" yelled a paramedic. There was still no pulse. "Charge 200 Joules, clear" yelled the Paramedic. Finally there was a pulse. Then they were at the hospital. Alex met them at the door and they rushed Calleigh into surgery. Eric kept up with them the whole time, until they reached the double doors. "Eric, baby you need to stay here" said Alex. "But Alex" pleaded Eric. " Please Eric" Eric did what Alex said and stayed where he was. He watched Alex disappear through the double doors. Eric started to cry as he leaned against the wall. Horatio came running down the hall." Eric, Eric" he yelled. Eric sank down to the floor as Horatio grabbed him and embraced him." She wasn't breathing " said Eric." I'm really gonna lose her this time H" said Eric, desperately needing someone to comfort him. " It's gonna be okay Eric, you know Calleigh's a hell of a fighter" said Horatio. Horatio led eric over to a chair in the waiting room, and there they sat for about two or three hours until Alex came back with a very exhausted, melancholy look on her face. Eric Immediately stood up. " How is she Alex?" asked Eric.

" It's not good baby; she made it through surgery, but the bullet lacerated her intestine and she's lost so much blood that she's going to need a major tranfusion " said Alex. " Do you know her blood type?" asked Alex. " It's A Positive" said Eric. " Alright, we'll have to move quickly, I'll get to work on possible donors" said Alex. " You don't have to, I'm A Positive" said Eric. " Eric she's going to need a lot of blood; are you sure you're well enough to donate yours" asked Alex. " Yes, Alex, I have to do this; I'm not just going to sit around and wait for her to die" said Eric lashing out. " Alright, I'll get everything ready and you'll have to sign some papers, but we should be all set to go in about an hour" said Alex. Alex put a hand on his shoulder as a gesture of compassion and comfort, and hastily turned to get back to work. " Wait, we need to get the bullet back to the crime lab so we can analyze it" said Eric. Alex turned back to face Eric with a very solemn look on her face. " Eric, honey, there was no bullet; the shot was a through and through" said Alex. It was all Eric could do not to throw up. The thought of Calleigh, his Calleigh having a bullet rip through her body was enough to make him wretch. He almost stumbled backwards, but Horatio steadied him. "Eric, honey, you need to take it easy,I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that Calleigh comes out of this; and that's a promise baby" said Alex with a comforting and determined look in her eyes. Then Alex made a hasty retreat back down the hallway. " I'm calling Mrs. Boa vista and Mr. Wolfe to take care of finding the bullet, I don't want you worrying about it right now" said Horatio. " Thank's H " said Eric. " No problem Eric" said Horatio patting him on the shoulder. " Let me no what you find out H " said Eric. " You got it, and keep me posted on Calleigh's condition" said Horatio. Eric nodded. Then Horatio left, leaving Eric waiting, alone.


End file.
